A Day To Ourselves
by KungFuPandaFanatic
Summary: After the warriors are givin the day off, Po and Tai lung go and have fun in a quite peaceful place, away from everyone else. A M/M Fic!


It was a beautiful day in the valley of peace the children were playing with their friends out in the streets, while shop owners and restraint owners were opening their doors for their paying customers. While up at the jade palace the warriors were training their hearts out with another, Master Monkey and Master Crane were sparring, as was Master Mantis and Master Viper, Tigress was on the training course wanting to get better and faster at completing it, and Tai lung was sparing with the dragon warrior, or as he would to call him, his Po bear. That's right, as just a year ago Tai lung had returned to the valley of peace to regain his honor which he did slowly but steadily thanks to Po, and that's when Tai lung felt feelings towards the panda it was only after he was accepted back into the family he told Po the truth and thankfully Po had felt the same for his leopard.

"You're doing pretty good Po," Tai lung Stated with a smile after he sent a punch towards Po's face who dodged it and pushed Tai back.

"Thanks Tai, as are you," Po smiled as he charged at Tai lung and started throwing punches that Tai lung either caught or blocked. Then in a swift motion, Po sent a kick at his lover's feet, who jumped just in time and sent a punch to Po's face which made the panda take a few steps back and hold his face.

"Owwwww, that hurt," Po said with pain in his voice making his lover eyes widen with worry thinking he may have put too much force into it and ran over to him, unbeknown to the leopard though his bear was just faking it.

"Po I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you, here me let me look at it," Tai lung said with worry as he inched his face to Po who quickly put his left foot behind Tai's right and with his left paw which he placed on the leopards chest pushed him down to the ground.

"Gotcha," Po stated with a grin as he stared at a shocked Tai lung who just giggled.

"I can't believe I feel for that, I guess I just have too much of a soft spot for you," Tai lung said with a warm smile as he placed his right paw on Po's left cheek who blushed a little.

"Yeah, but I'm happy you do my spotted leopard," Po said softly before placing his lips onto Tai's who began to kiss back.

"Hm, hhm," the two stopped kissing when they heard this and looked over to the side, where Master Shifu was standing looking down at them. This made the panda and leopard stand right up.

"Remember what I told you two?" Shifu asked as he looked at them sternly.

"Yes father, it's ok to show our love but in private," Tai lung said as he rubbed the back of his lead and grinned. Shifu just shook his head at the two and looked at the others saying "Can you all come here please." Instantly the other warriors were lined up beside the love duo.

"Since you all have been training and progressing very quickly, I decided that you all can have the day off to do whatever you want," Shifu stated with smile shocking the warriors, they never would have thought they would hear their master say that and they didn't know what to say back, but Po came to the rescue.

"Thank you Master, that's very kind of you," Po said as he bowed to the red panda which everyone followed. Shifu smiled and bowed as well before he left the warriors to themselves.

"Well this is awesome!" Po exclaimed as he raised his paw sin the air before looking at the others.

"What are you guys going to do with your free day?" Po asked as he looked at everyone.

"Well I think me and Monkey will go hit the food stands and have eating contests, which I will win of course," Mantis said as he brushed his shoulders like it was nothing.

"Oh please Mantis I'm the one who is going to win!" Monkey stated with grin which Mantis just shook his head before hoping onto the primate's shoulder to which they left.

"I think I'll go paint some pictures," Crane said as he looked over at Viper who blushed and said "I'll come with you." The two then left unknown to anybody Viper and Crane were secretly dating and those pictures he was talking about painting were going to be of her.

"I think I'll go punch some iron wood tress, it's actually pretty fun." Tigress said sternly and left quickly for the forest leaving only the lovers left.

"What about you Tai?" Po asked with a blush.

"I'll do whatever my Po bear wants to do," Tai lung said before wrapping his arm around Po's waist and bringing him close to him.

"Well how about we got to the grassy fields and enjoying one another," Po suggested as he licked Tai's cheek.

"Sounds awesome to me, let's go." The two then headed out of the jade palace and down into the village were people waved at them and some kids asking for Po's autograph as well as Tai's

Po and Tai lung had soon than left the village and began walking through the forest and at times Tai had stopped and looked at his surroundings as he had a feeling someone or something was following them, but he soon found out they were just the creatures of the forest moving about, but even so Tai held his panda close just in case. Soon the pair had come out of the forest and into a huge open grassy field, as they were there at last. And it was a beautiful sight, as everything was so quiet and tranquil and the sun's rays made it look like a paradise in dream land. The two slowly walked through the grass until they came to the spot that seemed to be the middle and sat down.

"This sure is a beautiful place," Tai lung said as he smelled the crisp clean air. His panda smiled and nodded his head in agreement before placing his head on his loves shoulder.

"Not as beautiful as you though, Tai," Po said softly which made his feline blush a deep red. Tai lung then gently placed his right index finger and thumb under Po's chin and tilted his head so he was looking into those precious jade orbs.

"I love you Po, so much," Tai lung said with nothing but love in his voice.

"I love you to Tai, with all my heart." Po stated before he and Tai slowly brought their lips together and began to kiss one another. And as they did, Po slowly fell onto his back and grabbed his lovers left paw with his right, lacing their fingers together. But after about 30 seconds the two broke away from another to get some much needed air in their lungs.

"I always love our kisses." Po stated sweetly making Tai lung giggle and nod his head in agreement as he loved them to. Tai lung then rested his head on his panda's chest while wrapping his arms around him to. Po blushed at the gesture his leopard had just done, and like his love he wrapped his arms around his Tai Tai. There was silence between the two then, for they were just enjoying one another's warmth and company, but then Po could hear his feline sobbing making him worry.

"Tai, what's wrong?" Po asked quickly as he looked down at Tai who looked up at him with watery eyes.

"Oh nothing's wrong Po, it's just I'm really happy," Tai lung stated with warmth before he wiped away the water in his eyes.

"Moments like these are ones a lot of people dream about, like being with your true love and being in their arms feeling their comfort and love, but instead of dreaming I'm living it," Hearing this made Po smile and grip his love tightly and rub his head against Tai's.

"How I got someone as awesome as you, I'll never know," Po said with a happy tone giving a quick kiss on Tai's head.

"And I'll never know how I got someone as sweet and kind as you," Tai lung stated happily and gave his panda a quick kiss. After that, the two began to cloud watch, as they spotted clouds in the shapes of their friends, people doing kung Fu, a few hearts, and one where it looked like Tai and Po were holding a little baby cub, that cloud really got the red to show on their faces.

They then began to just talk to one another about many things, like Tai lung had told Po about his life after their battle and how guilty he felt for betraying his father and Oogway, Po had told Tai lung about his past and how if it wasn't for his mother's love and bravery he wouldn't be where he is at today, which gained a few tears from the leopard. They even talked about the five and great past kung Fu masters, which really got Po excited as he always loved talking about that stuff, he was very insightful on the matter. Heck they even told each other about their deepest secrets, there was no boundaries. And they talked for a while it seemed as after they were done the sun had fallen pretty far and night was coming in, which made them laugh. But before they decided to head home, they played a little game that Tai likes to call 'Catching Prey' it's exactly as the name says it is, As one would hide in the grass and surprise the other if they were caught they lose but if pounced on them you won, needless to say Tai won by a landslide.

"I can't believe, you kicked my butt Tai," Po said as he got up from the ground after his leopard had pounced on him, who was grinning.

"Well I'm a feline Po, stealth is our greatest weapon you know," Tai lung said with a laugh which made Po cross his arms, Looked away, and said "Whatever."

"Ah, is the great dragon warrior upset," Tai lung said as he placed his right arm over his panda's shoulders. "Maybe this will help," As Tai then placed Po's left ear in his mouth and began to gently nibble on it. Po couldn't help but blush and giggle from the sensation.

"You know darn well I can't stay mad at you sweetie," Po said before he retracted his ear out of his lovers mouth and looked up at him giving him a smile. "Oh I know." Was all Tai lung replied with.

The two then began to descend back into the forest as the sun was setting and night was moving in, which meant hungry stomachs aching for some dumplings and soup, something Tai couldn't wait to get in his mouth. But on the way through the forest Tai lung had spotted what seemed to be a freshly bloomed red rose and grabbed it. After plucking its green fine, he placed it behind Po's right ear making the panda look to see it and smile.

"Thanks Tai," Po said as he grabbed his lover's paw and squeezed it tightly which Tai lung returned almost instantly.

"It's no problem honey, it looks good on you." The two then continued on their way to the palace and just as they got there, they both thought in unison "_What a great day."_

**Always wanted to try a Po/Tai Fic, I hope you guys liked it and if you can please leave a review telling me what you thought thanks.**


End file.
